Paria (Mythologie)
__INDEX__ In der persischen Mythologie, im europäischen Sprachraum auch Peri genannt, sind die Paria (Einzahl = Pari, auch genannt Pairika) feenähnliche, geflügelte Fabelwesen. Sie können sowohl für das Gute und für die Hoffnung dieser Welt stehen, können aber auch für das böse, für Schmerz und Leid. "Paria" und dessen Einzahl "Pari" sind im Iran beliebte Mädchenvornamen. Andere Überlieferungen besagen, dass die Paria exquisite, geflügelte geisterartige Wesen sind, die zwischen den Engeln und den Dämonen gestuft sind. Der Name "Paria" und dessen Einzahl "Pari" sind im Iran beliebte Mädchenvornamen Literatur Die Paria sind häufig in der persischen Literatur aufzufinden, meistens sind sie Teil der Handlung von Kindergeschichten und Gedichten. Zu Beginn des epischen Buches Schāhnāme (Das Buch der Könige) von Ferdowsi erscheint die Gottheit Sorush in Gestalt einer Pari, um Keyumars (der mythologisch erste Mann und Shah (pers. König) der Welt) und seinen Sohn Siamak vor der Bedrohung durch den zerstörerischen Ahriman zu warnen. Paria sind auch Teil der mythoogischen Armee. Letztlich gelingt es Keyumars, den grausamen Ahriman und seinen dämonischen Sohn zu besiegen. Im Abschnitt des Gedichts Rostam und Sohrab wird Rostam die Geliebte, die Prinzessin Tahmina, als "Pari-Gestalt" bezeichnet. Paria waren bekannt für ihren Anmut und ihre Schönheit, sie verzauberten die Sterblichen. Paria waren laut Mythologie das Ziel von schwächeren Teufeln, den divs, die die Paria, sobald sie diese gefangen hatten, in Eisenkäfige sperrten. Die Divs hatten gute Techniken, um die Paria zu fangen, da sie ihren einzigen Schwachpunkt kannten: Ihren Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein. Die Fee Peribanu ist eine Hauptfigur in der Geschichte „Prinz Achmed und die Fee Peribanu“ in der Märchensammlung Tausendundeine Nacht. Rezeption Die Figur der Pari erscheint in dem orientalisierenden Märchen, Vathek des exzentrischen Engländers William Thomas Beckford, das er im Jahre 1782 in französischer Sprache geschrieben hat. In Thomas Moores Gedicht Paradies und die Paria, Teil seiner Lalla Rookh, heißt es „Eine Pari gewinnt Eingang zum Himmel nach drei Versuchen gibt ein Engel das Geschenk am liebsten Gott. Der erste Versuch ist "Die letzte Freiheit zieht/ Aus dem Herzen, die und blutet Brüche in ihrer Sache“, nämlich einen Tropfen Blut von einem jungen Soldaten für einen Anschlag auf das Leben von Mahmud von Ghazni getötet. Weiter ist ein "Entzückender Seufzer/ der reinen, aufopfernden Liebe" : einem Seufzer aus den sterbenden Lippen einer Jungfrau, die mit ihrem Geliebten der Pest im Ruwenzori anstatt überlebenden im Exil von der Krankheit und dem Geliebten starb gestohlen. Die dritte Gabe, die eine, die die Pari in den Himmel lässt, ist eine „Träne, warm und sanft/ reingen dem Sünder die Wange„: die Reiß eines bösen alten Mann, der beim Anblick eines betenden Kindes in den Ruinen der Buße die Tempel der Sonne in Balbec, Syrien. Robert Schumann hat Moores gekürzte Fassung der Erzählung als Oratorium mit dem Titel Das Paradies und die Peri vertont. Die letzte große Arbeit des französischen Komponisten Paul Dukas war das Ballett La Péri (1912), vom Komponisten Poème danse genannt. Esgeht darin um einen jungen persischen Prinzen, der bis ans Ende der Welt wandert, um die Lotos-Blume, durch die der Mensch unsterblich werden kann, zu suche. Friedrich Burgmüller hat eine Ballettmusik "La Péri" komponiert, die nach dem Libretto von Théophile Gautier von dem Choreographen Jean Coralli tänzerisch umgesetzt wurde und 1843 an der Pariser Oper uraufgeführt wurde. Paul Dukas schrieb 1912 ein Ballett mit dem Titel "La Péri". Es geht darin um einen jungen persischen Prinzen, der bis ans Ende der Welt wandert, um die Lotos-Blume, durch die der Mensch unsterblich werden kann zu suchen. Gilbert und Sullivans Operette 1882 Iolanthe trägt zwar den Untertitel „Peer und die Pari“, doch hat seine Pari wenig Ähnlichkeiten mit den Paria in der persischen Mythologie. In dem Roman „Zariel Verdammnis“ (2014) von Joseph Robert Lewis erscheinen Paria als kleine märchenhafte Wesen mit blattartigen Flügeln, insektenartigen Augen und vier Armen, sie haben aber keine Beine. Sie sind schelmische Schädlinge, die sprechen können, aber nur von Engeln verstanden werden und nur Wörter und Sätze, die vorgesprochen wurden, wiederholen können. Literarische Quellen *''Geschichte des Prinzen Ahmed und der Fee Peri Banu''. Märchen aus Tausendundeiner Nacht.Volltext märchenlexikon.de: Märchentyp AT: 402 *Firdausi: Schāhnāme. Das Buch der Könige. Um 1000. :Kritische Ausgabe: Djalal Khaleghi-Motlagh (Hrsg.): The Shahnameh (The Book of Kings). Bd. 1-8. Published by the Persian Heritage Foundation in association with Bibliotheca Persica. New York 1988–2008, ISBN 978-1-934283-01-1. *William Beckford: The history of the Caliph Vathek. 1786; Originaltitel: An Arabian tale, from an unpublished manuscript: with notes critical and explanatory. :Deutsche Übersetzung von Franz Blei. Nachdruck der 1907 in Leipzig erschienenen deutschen Erstausgabe. Deutscher Literaturverlag 2014. ISBN 978-3862678082) * Thomas Moore: Das Paradies und die Peri. Dichtung aus Lallah Rookh. Erläutert von Ferdinand P. Laurencin. Leipzig: Matthes 1859. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gestalt der iranischen Mythologie Kategorie:Literarische Figur